No Need For Big Brothers
by live the rainbow
Summary: Ever wonder what ever happened to Ryoko's big brother (Wahsu's first child). Let's just say that all roads lead to the Masaki household. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!! BE HAPPY!!!!!
1. the first of many chapters hopefully

I don't own Tenchi, or my FAVORITE characters, Washu, and Ryoko. If I did, Ayeka would be long dead, or better yet, in one of Wahsu's alternate universes she would have been killed off. All that I can say is that this story will be quite interesting, and I hope funny later on in the story. Tell me what u think of it, I CRAVE REVIEWS!  
  
Basis for story: misture of Tenchi Myuo series, Tenchi in Toykyo, and Tenchi Universe, I took the best of all 3 serieses. U'll catch on soon enough, so deal with it.  
  
"Lousy Bitch," Ryoko muttered to herself watching Ayeka and Tenchi walk together. She turned around and wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't really blame Ayeka that much, of course the princess loved her Tenchi, Tenchi was just paying attention to her because she was nice, Ryoko hoped forcefully. "Lousy Zero", she added to herself, thinking of how easy it had been before she and zero had become one person again. It was easier to hate Ayeka back then.  
Washu watched her daughter fly off toward the cave where Yugi was and smiled as she heard the sound of rocks hitting the glass tube that the little girl had been encased in. Ryoko never was depressed for too long, and taking her anger out on Yugi always made her feel better. As long as she didn't crack the glass it was funny. Sure enough, after only a moment, she hear Ryoko start yelling inside the cave.  
"Haha, take that! *plink* Hahahaha!"  
'Hmm, I wonder if you can bottle emotions?' thought Washu as she walked into her lab. She looked around 'hmm,' she thought, 'my lab's looked the same for a whole day, I think it's time to redecorate'.  
Inside the cave, Ryoko picked up a boulder and hurled it at Yugi's glass residence. Suddenly, a crack appeared in the large test tube-like structure. Glancing around to see if anyone had noticed, Ryoko disappeared from the scene, muttering "What they don't know can't hurt them!"  
*~*~*  
"Name and nationality." Came the voice of the man in customs, it was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yes, I have a name and nationality." Said the man picking up his luggage to go, smirking.  
"NAME AND NATIONALITY, PLEASE!" the customs officer said more forcefully, wondering if he should call the guards.  
"Clark, and America." said the man, sighing, and pulling out his fake passport. It wasn't that he couldn't fight off any guards that these earthlings sent against him, but it really wouldn't make for that good of a first impression. Well, not that the alias, and the fake passport was the best way to get into a country to meet his mother, but no one here was going to believe that such an American looking character as himself was named Kayri. Kayri picked up his suitcase, and left before the customs man finished his last question, "did you leave your suitcase unattended?". 'It's not like it matters', Kayri thought, 'the Masaki household is in the middle of nowhere!'  
*~*~*  
The household was silent except for the faint sounds of some weird solution distilling in Washu's lab. The doorbell had already rung 5 times, and it was disturbing her concentration.  
"All right, all right! Washu yelled, realizing that everyone must be eating at the temple. She smacked the door open. "We don't want any!"  
"What?" asked the American looking man at the door.  
"Whatever you're selling, we don't need it, we don't want it, and we're not going to buy it! Now go away, I'm working on my experiment!" The man looked confused at this.  
"Now what's a 10 year old like you doing alone in the house? And doing experiments! What are you doing, powering a light bulb with a potato? That could be dangerous!"  
"No, for your information, some call me the best scientist in the universe!" The man's eyes widened, and Washu wondered why he hadn't cleared out yet, she wanted to get back to her experiment!  
"Washu, you must know Washu!" he kneeled down and grasped her shoulders in his hands pleadingly.  
"Call me little Washu!" Washu exclaimed, smiling so hard that her fangs showed, she loved when her fame preceded her.  
"Where is your moth…" Kayri began to ask before Washu cut him off  
"Tenchi? He's at the temple." Washu grumbled, annoyed that this young man hadn't been looking for her at all. She dragged him by the hand down the long road to the temple quashing all his attempts at talking in annoyance. Kayri was greeted by a strange sight when he got to the temple, a blue haired girl was hanging on a guy that he judged to be about his age. Screaming at the blue haired girl was another girl, this one with purple hair.  
"Talk to him!" said Washu, pointing at Tenchi.  
"Umm… hi!" Kayri addressed Tenchi, "I'm Kayri, and I'm looking for Washu… the scientist?"  
"Tenchi," Tenchi greeted Kayri, stretching out the hand that wasn't trapped by Ryoko's personage. "and this is Ayeka, and Ryoko" Tenchi motioned to the purple, and then the blue haired girls.  
"Delighted to make your acquaintance." Ayeka mumbled, offering her hand in a ladylike manner, and casting her eyes down.  
"Damn you Washu, you didn't even tell him who you were!" Washu looked up from where she had been standing, trying to kick a sleeping Mihoshi out of the doorway.  
"Such language Ryoko, sometimes I'm ashamed to call you my daughter!" Kayri's eyes widened, and he looked tentatively down at Washu,   
"Washu?" he asked, and bent down and gave the famous scientist a hug, "I've looked for you for so long mother!"  
  
REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!  
  
NO ONE EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUASITION!  
  
LUV,  
CAMILLE 


	2. many interesting responses to Kayri

Time froze for Washu, it just froze. The gears of her genius whirred and whirred, and for the first time in her life, they found nothing to mesh with. Vaguely, she heard Kayri speaking in the background.  
".sorry…recognize you… thought you were… little sister." The words weren't making sense, it was like a different language. There was only one thing to do, Washu ran.  
"That was weird." Ryoko said, for once loosening her grip on Tenchi. Tenchi took the down time to take a deep breath, this was going to require a lot of explaining. Kayri was looking down at his feet.  
"Are you alright sir?" Ayeka asked  
"It's just, I've got dust in my eye." Kayri replied, wiping at his blue eyes, then he broke down, "She doesn't like me! She ran away!" For once in her life, Ayeka found herself doing something impulsive, she ran up to Kayri, and wiped his eyes with her hankercheif.  
"No, no, it's just… she's just so," Ayeka searched for the right word, "confused". He grasped at the hand that was holding the hankercheif to his face, and Ayeka swiftly moved away, hoping that her impulsiveness had not given him the wrong impression. Looking away Ayeka blushed.  
"Hey, who are you?" came the voice of Mihoshi, who had just woken up. Ayeka, and Kayri both turned around looking startled. Suddenly Ayeka realized that Ryoko and Tenchi were both gone from the temple.  
"Arghhhhhh!" she yelled, and ran out of the building yelling "Tenchi, TENCHI!"  
"Umm, hi?" Kayri said to the Galaxy Police Officer  
*~*~*  
Washu was still running, running from the past, or maybe from the future. Suddenly, she smacked straight into another person, both of them going flying. It was Sasami, who had been sitting under a tree playing with dolls.  
"Hi Washu!" the little girl chirped, "do you want to play with me?" Stunned, Washu reached out and took one of Sasami's dolls away from her.  
"You want to be Lyiana?" Sasami asked, glad that someone finally had time to play with her, "she's Kamiki's mommy."  
"I don't want to be the mother though!" Washu yelled, "I want to be K- what's his name!"  
"Kamiki's a girl though!" Sasami said quietly as she traded dolls. Washu picked up the doll and began to talk for it.  
"I want to always be a little girl and to have fun." Kamiki/Washu yelled.  
"Oooh!" Sasami yelled, "just like Peter Pan! I know! How about Kamiki is living in never land, and Lyiana's trying to find her and bring her home!" Washu blinked away a tear, and smiled weakly at her little friend.  
"Ok!" Washu materialized a Peter Pan doll out of the air, and handed it to Sasimi, "You can be Peter too, because adults aren't allowed in never land."  
*~*~*  
"I'm hungry Tenchi!" whined Ryoko as the drove to town, "can we go out to eat?" Tenchi looked out at the rural area that surrounded them, happy to be away from the uncomfortable scene at home.  
"Umm, I don't know Ryoko, I only took enough money to go food shopping." He replied distractedly. Ryoko shook inside, did this mean that he liked Ayeka better? 'No,' she told herself, 'he MUST like me, or he wouldn't have taken me shopping with him', almost satisfied with this response, she quashed the 'buts' that formed in her mind very firmly.  
"Would you go out to eat with me if I got some money from home?" she blinked coquetishly at him. Tenchi smiled fondly and nodded.  
"Sure." Ryoko vanished, leaving Tenchi with an uneasy feeling, since when did Ryoko happen to have money lying around?  
Ryoko didn't like lying to Tenchi. Appearing back home, she snuck past Naboki, into Ayeka and Sasami's room. Walking through the door, she scanned the area, and, seeing that there was nobody there, grabbed a purse. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'Tenchi probably wouldn't like this, but I'm not LYING to him!' she dumped the money into her pocket, and appeared back in the car. Tenchi had already parked it, and was in the store, paying for his purchases. Overcome with joy at seeing him again, Ryoko ran into the store (actually using the door handle this time), and threw her arms around him.  
"TENCHI!!!" she screeched joyusly, causing the motherly woman behind the counter to smile knowingly, "Let's go eat!"  
*~*~*  
Ayeka glared, Ryoko and Tenchi were nowhere to be found.  
"That Devil woman!!!" she muttered, "she's probably got him tied up again!". The door to the house swung open, and Nobauki looked out.  
"Oh miss Ayeka!" he called out to her, "Could you uhh… take this to that young man Kay-something or other? He said that he was staying at the local hotel until, umm things get a little more settled here." Tenchi's father threw Kayri's suitcase out onto the doorstep.  
"Go to a man's hotel room?" Ayeka said to the closed door incredulously. She touched her face, and realized that she was blushing again.  
"I certainly will NOT!" she yelled at the door confused at her reaction, and angry at her confusion. Ayeka grabbed the piece of luggage, if Kayri wanted this stupid suitcase, they he was going to have to look for it. Running a little way, she threw it into Yugi's cave. She heard it smash against a rock as if it had broken open. 'Good!' she thought, 'good'.  
Chuckling evilly to itself, a black mist filtered out of the wreckage of the suitcase, and towared the crack in Yugi's encasement. 


End file.
